This invention relates generally to the adjustment of continuous tracks for mobile machines and, more particularly, a method and apparatus to sense vibrational forces on the continuous tracks and determine parameters and then utilize these parameters to adjust the continuous tracks to reduce the vibrational forces.
Continuous interlinking tracks are frequently used on large mobile machines such as earth moving machines. The tracks are typically supported by a number of track wheels on a track frame. The track wheels usually include a drive wheel, idler wheel and a number of carrier wheels. The track must maintain a certain tension relative to the track wheels for the proper operation of the mobile machine. Over time, the track slackens or loosens relative to the track wheels. This slackening reduces the operating efficiency of the machine and produces track noise. Track adjustment devices have been developed to maintain the proper tension of the track relative to the track wheels.
Some examples of track adjustment devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,878 and 4,514,014. These prior art adjustment devices require manual inspection and adjustment of the tracks. Further, these adjustment devices do not automatically adjust in response to vibrational forces or track noise exerted by the track.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of this invention, a method of adjusting a continuous track of a mobile machine using a controller connected to an adjustment device is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of, sensing vibrational forces of the track, determining the parameters of the vibrational forces, sending the parameters of the vibrational forces to the controller, then sending the parameters of the vibrational forces from the controller to the adjustment device, and adjusting the track automatically to reduce the vibrational forces.
In another aspect of the invention, a track assembly for a mobile machine is disclosed. The track assembly includes a continuous track driven about a track frame. A track wheel is rotatably supported by the track frame and engages the track. An adjustment device is connected to the track wheel. The adjustment device is adapted for adjusting a relative position of the track wheel to tension the track. A controller is connected to the adjustment device to control the adjustment of the track wheel. A sensor is disposed adjacent the track and connected to the controller. The sensor is adapted for sensing vibrational forces of the track and transmitting parameters of the forces to the controller to automatically adjust the track.